dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phosphora vs Riku
Phosphora vs Riku is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty-first DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 11! Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts! They were once a great obstacle to Pit and Sora, but not so much any more. Which elemental antagonist wins a death match? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Okay, children. Get ready with the Reset Bomb!" Viridi ordered. Her minions scrambled around the depot, as they looked to arm the deadly weapon. "Magic is cute and all, but the way the pirates down there pollute and exploit nature is unforgiva- HEY!" Her rant was interrupted by a male swordsman, who was cutting down her forces and making a beeline for the bomb itself. "Oh no you don't! GUARDS, STOP HIM!" Activated, and alert to the threat, the guards landed before Riku and attempted to run him down. It was simply child's play for Riku though, and he quickly reduced the guards to nothing more than severed chunks. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Viridi demanded, snarling at Riku. The blade wielder raced over to the side of the Reset Bomb and successfully drove enough electric power through it that it was deactivated. "That was a close one." he concluded. He then looked upwards, trying to locate Viridi. "I am Riku. And your schemes to destroy that land are done!" "Don't be so sure, fool. Once you meet Phosphora, you'll regret ever defending those pitiful creatures!" Viridi said, snarkily. Riku rolled his eyes, and drew his blade. "What good could possibly come from the total annihilation of our race?" Viridi exploded into maniacal laughter. "Trust a human ''to ask that. You have seen the pirates down there? In the place they call Neverland? Do you see how they exploit and abuse nature?" Riku paused. "So what, you're gonna let the misguided actions of the few determine the fate of the many? You don't decide who lives and who dies!" "Then you obviously don't know who I am. I am Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. And now, you get the pleasure, the luxury, of meeting the lovely Phosphora!" The revelation caught Riku's attention and he quickly sprang up to block an incoming strike from Phosphora. Their arms collided as they jostled for control. "As if a human is selfish, or at very least foolish enough to follow the orders of a psycho..." Riku grumbled. Phosphora rolled her eyes. "Ugh, puh-LEASE! I didn't go through all that air traffic to listen to your complaining. Miss Viridi wants you gone, so let's not waste time with the pleasantries and insults and that, 'kay?" '''Here we go! ' "Fine by me." Riku admitted, instantly casting fire magic attack. Phosphora took flight, leaning out of the attack's range. She then summoned three balls of electricity and sent them towards Riku. He quickly sliced through the energy attacks and then fired a blast of fire towards Phosphora. Meeting the attack with a like minded move, Phosphora summoned a beam of electricity and fired back at the heated attack. The energy collided in the air, unable to find a midpoint. One second the attack was crackling in Phosphora's face, and the next it was singing Riku's face. Finally, a strike from Riku's blade launched it at Phosphora, slamming her into a wall. She had to recover quickly though, and she did so by doing a short range warp to avoid a leaping stab from Riku. He grabbed Phosphora's ankle, and threw her before him, and then connected with Dark Break. He then froze time around Phosphora, slashing multiple times and successfully landing the Dark Splicer technique. Phosphora skidded across the floor, but she wasn't going to throw the towel in. She took to the air, and summoned pillars of lightning around her, which began to rotate around the room. Riku made a point of avoiding them where he could, and prepared a Dark Firaga. The dark energy raced at Phosphora, who summoned a ball of electricity to absorb the attacks. She then threw lightning at Riku, who leapt back. Realising the pillars were still active, he used his Dark Shield to hold off any damage that could have been landed. Phosphora then reappeared behind Riku and began striking with punches and elbows, finally landing a kick that launched Riku into the air. She flew above, and summoned lightning to crash through her and connect with Riku. The attack singed Riku's flesh, but he was far from defeated. "Why waste such potential on such evil?" Riku asked, clutching his blade close. Phosphora sighed. "Flattery gets you nowhere here. Besides, isn't it rich to call me evil?" she then flicked her wrist and fired a jolt of lightning which Riku blocked. He returned attacks with balls of fire, forcing Phosphora to dodge. Riku traced her movements, and kicked her in the chest when she arrived at the anticipated location. He then summoned a pillar of dark energy, which smashed Phosphora back and into the Reset Bomb's shell. The pair were on the same wavelength, firing shots of lightning towards each other and taking to an aerial confrontation. Phosphora used her warps to keep outpacing Riku, but his Dark Shield kept her at bay for now. Looking for a creative opening, Phosphora electrocuted the ground, forcing Riku to stay airborne. As Riku leapt, Phosphora rushed in and grazed him with a glancing knee strike. She then grabbed his throat and punched him onto the floor, still electric, and let loose with streams of lightning from her hands. Riku yelled in pain as his flesh was scorched, the smell of burned skin and hair filling the facility. Phosphora chuckled to herself, hovering above the scrambling Riku. "Very funny." Riku said. "But you'll need more than underhanded strategies to best me!" he cried, summoning a Blizzard. Phosphora cloaked herself in an electric field, and then charged the heart of the cold. She traded strikes with Riku's blade work, but she couldn't match him forever. Riku instead found success in a new strategy. He slashed into Phosphora, before backing out of the Blizzard's radius, and then firing either fire or dark energy through the thickness of the cold. Phosphora struggled to navigate the Blizzard, but she didn't need to when Riku charged into her, connecting with Dark Break. Riku landed beside Phosphora, who rolled onto her side to pick herself up. "It's not over yet." she warned, jolting electricity off the ground, and then back up into Riku's groin. Immediately, he dropped his weapon in pain, breathing quickly and shortly as his weapon was kicked down the gaps of the facility. Phosphora then grabbed Riku's chin, only to eat a ball of fire. Now the battle was purely down to energy and magic, but unfortunately for Riku, his injury meant he couldn't keep up with Phosphora's speed. The Forces of Nature member delivered a sharp kick to his face, dropping him again. With one nasty blow, Phosphora sent a torrent of lightning into the chest, melting Riku's valiant heart. "Bravo. BRAVO!" Viridi congratulated, applauding her ally's victory. Phosphora bowed, before warping away. "Now, where were we before being so rudely disrupted?" Meanwhile, on the ground. Sora, Goofy and Donald wandered through Neverland. Something seemed off, but exactly what was anyone's guess. That was until Goofy looked upwards. "Err, Sora!" he panicked, pointing to the nearing Rest Bomb. The shadow of the bomb then enveloped the trio. "Ohhhh..." Sora barely said, now almost face to face with the bomb. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Phosphora! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:Lightning Duel Category:Air/Flight Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Formerly Villains themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Electricity vs Ice themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights